


Lulu's Polygamy Protégé: Poppy

by SmutKnight



Series: The Summoner's Institute [5]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Bisexual Female Character, Blow Jobs, Breasts, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Dresses, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, French Kissing, Girls Kissing, Hand Jobs, Height Differences, Height Kink, Lesbian Sex, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Panties, Polyamory, Polygamy, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, Spit Kink, Teacher-Student Relationship, Thigh High Socks, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Tongues, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy, Wet Clothing, Wet Clothing Kink, White Panties, pussy juice, shortstack, thigh highs, yordles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutKnight/pseuds/SmutKnight
Summary: Lulu has been seeing a Summoner discretely for a few years, their carnal yet loving romance having brought her much joy throughout her stay at the Institute. Upon making a new friend with a fellow Star Guardian however, she can't help but ask about bringing her new friend into the bedroom...
Relationships: Lulu & Poppy (League of Legends)
Series: The Summoner's Institute [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630591
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Lulu's Polygamy Protégé: Poppy

Life in the Summoner’s Institute could quickly become tedious for those Summoners unwilling or otherwise unmotivated to take joy in their craft. It seemed as if the higher the rank a Summoner attained, the less joy they found in the game and their time at the Institute. Whether it was the bitterly competitive nature of the sport or how repetitive games on the rift could become when one stuck strictly to the current meta, it seemed hard to tell. There were of course a few exceptions to this trend. Some challenger players opted to turn their talent into fame: coining catchphrases, conducting their signature plays on the rift, even publishing their own strategy guides for aspiring Summoners and common folk alike to read. There were various ‘one-tricks’ who derived joy from playing nothing but their favourite champion well into the rank of master and above, a few of them seemingly insistent on playing Quinn despite her consistently poor performance on the rift. There was one Summoner however who needed not rely on gimmicks or attention from the masses to sustain his passion for the game: a master tier Summoner named Arthur.

  
  


Arthur seemed to thrive on innovation and was often watched by Summoners of much higher rank than himself for his uncanny ability to discover new previously unthought of strategies and item build paths. Whether it be exploiting a Champion’s ability-power scaling, a seemingly insignificant item synergy, or bringing a Champion into a position that others would think laughable: Arthur saw things others did not. Subsequently he was fairly well known in the Institute by both Summoner and Champion alike, though not just for his unconventional approach to the game. Arthur was handsome: a strong jawline, rugged almost messy hair, a disarming smile accompanied by gentle ochre eyes, though it was his personality that set him apart from the rest. He spoke with the enthusiasm of a Summoner fresh to the Institute, a zealous passion for the sport and his fellow Summoners and Champions alike. Though friendly and approachable, many suspected the zeal he possessed for his profession and his ability to discover new metas to be derived from a spark of madness hidden behind his light brown eyes.

  
  


It was perhaps due to this spark of madness that Lulu felt a kinship with the Summoner. Though their first meeting was unremarkable, with Arthur picking her for the first time in a ranked game a few months after her first joining the roster of Champions, the game that followed was anything but standard. He took her top lane and built full attack speed, ending the game 21/2/14 in just twenty three minutes and introducing the Institute to the aptly named ‘Machine gun Lulu’ meta. It was this fantastically different playstyle from her normal role as a poke support that captured the yordle’s eye and solidified the otherwise unnoteworthy Summoner as someone she would get along with.

  
  


After the game Lulu sought the Summoner out in the lobby and reminisced with joyous adoration at the spectacularly obnoxious playstyle they had both employed not a few minutes earlier. Though some undoubtedly found her bubbly and whimsical personality to be irksome, Arthur found the playful woman’s passion for his unique playstyle endearing and happily obliged her with several more games throughout the day. It was through this off-meta venture that the pair's friendship blossomed. If Arthur told the truth he scarcely understood most of what the diminutive woman babbled about, with talk of bumble-bears, octo-moths and the dreaded two-toed-pigeon. Regardless, her tone was pleasant and her voice cheerful, so Arthur was delighted to listen nonetheless. 

  
  


Over the coming months Lulu was near inseparable from the quirky Summoner, seeking him out outside the Institute and loving every second she spent by his side. At first her unrequested and seemingly spontaneous visits bothered the otherwise popular Summoner. Her presence seemed to isolate him at parties as no one else had the slightest interest in knowing which mushrooms were the bossiest, nor did they have the patience for her unending barrage of questions and keen curiosity. For a time it seemed even Arthur’s patience might wear thin, with Lulu dropping in and ruining one too many of his attempted dates with female Summoners or even quiet afternoons intended to be spent alone rather than discussing the unseen politics of birch trees. It was only when he spotted her sat alone in the lobby, looking wistfully at Champions and Summoners alike who passed her by sparing her not even a friendly smile for fear of provoking her, that he realised just how lonely the poor girl was. Realising that perhaps he was her only real friend here at the Institute, he made his way over to her and sat down next to her, her frown dissipating instantly as he began to tell her of a particularly chubby squirrel he’d spotted earlier in the day.

  
  


Though they grew to be good friends, even aiding the spritely sorceress to make new friends of her own, Arthur never considered them being more than that. After all, as a high ranking Summoner particularly easy on the eyes, there was no shortage of women interested in getting to know him intimately. Arthur did notice that Lulu seemed to grow quiet in the presence of other women their age, but chalked this down to her feeling threatened that they might steal his attention away from her. Wanting to make sure she knew she was special to him and that he’d always have time for her, he had planned to treat her to a woodland picnic. He spent all day teleporting to markets all across runeterra, buying punnets of wild berries, freshly baked bread and every purple flower he could find: amassing a banquet and bouquet of lavender and violet flowers. Tired out from his day spent travelling, Arthur retired home and was thankful for his warm shower to help him relax. Leaving the shower, completely naked, it took the Summoner a few moments to spot the mischievous yordle sat watching him from his sofa. 

  
  


She’d snuck into his apartment before; this was nothing new. This was however the first time he’d been without clothes in her presence, something the yordle noted with visible excitement. Her eyes widened as she stared at his sizable manhood. Even while flaccid it was clear to see the Summoner was gifted; his cock was thick and exceptionally long. Arthur began to scold her for intruding, covering himself with his hands as she got off of the sofa and slowly approached him. His words fell upon deaf ears however, Lulu’s normally disorganised and scattered mind focused solely on his penis and the curious hunger it made her feel between her thighs. As the significantly shorter woman approached, her intentions unclear to Arthur, his cock began to spring to life due to the tension in the air. Lulu watched as if by magic it began to harden and twitch, Arthur’s hands no longer able to conceal the large erection he was sporting. If it was big before it was gargantuan now: almost 9 inches long and almost as thick as the yordle’s wrist.

  
  


Despite the potential punishment of having such a carnal interaction with a Champion looming at the forefront of his mind, he couldn’t bring himself to tell her no as her lips made their way to the head of his cock. Despite her small stature and inexperience when it came to sex in any shape or form, the pair spent all night in passionate lustful lovemaking. While Arthur was far from inexperienced himself, the enthusiasm and excitement Lulu brought to the evening made the night unforgettable. After spending the morning cleaning up and recovering from their multiple orgasms, the pair had a long heart to heart about the nature of their relationship. Though the yordle herself struggled to stay on topic, Arthur meant a lot to her so she tried her best to pay attention. The pair came to an agreement, as both were very much interested in exploring their newfound lust for one another, they decided it best to pursue a romantic albeit secretive relationship. It was that day in a sunny flower-filled forest that the pair had their first date.

  
  


Of course this was all years ago now and Arthur had been pleasantly surprised to find his quirky sorceress lover had managed to keep their secret all this time. He didn’t think it would be a good idea to go public with their relationship, even after learning of a similar situation between Nami and another Summoner getting the Institute’s blessing. Though the Institute might give them their blessing too, after all it’s not like he could get her pregnant, he was against it for more personal reasons. There was and always had been a certain social stigma on Runeterra regarding interspecies relations, and though this was something that didn’t seem to bother his whimsical partner when he brought it up, he didn’t want to risk subjecting her to such prejudice.

  
  


Regardless of its secretive nature, their relationship had only grown stronger as time went on. They spent a lot of time with one another at work, often found chatting idly in the lobby or socialising with other Summoners. Even though her mind still raced with thoughts of waffle-badgers, spoon fiends and lesser-spotted-leaf-munchers, with Arthur by her side she was able to hold a mostly normal sounding conversation. Outside of work hours however, in whatever privacy they could find, the lovers indulged their lust. Lulu seemed to never be able to get enough, exploring every inch of his body and ensuring his cock explored every inch of hers. Over the years the pair had fucked in every imaginable position, with Lulu never seeming to tire of trying to take as much of her lover’s oversized cock as possible into any and every one of her holes. Their near-daily sex sessions lasted hours upon hours, with Arthur struggling to match the horny woman’s ludicrous stamina, often needing her to revitalise him afterwards with her faye magic just to stop him passing out from overexertion.

  
  


In their most recent heated exchange of lustful fluids, Lulu had said something that had caught him off guard. Throughout all of their relationship the yordle had never expressed much interest in others beyond casual chatter in the lobby, but as he emptied himself into her shuddering petite frame, she moaned out that she wished Poppy was here. This outburst prompted a flurry of concerned questions from Arthur. He was by no means a jealous man, but such an oddly specific request had him raising an eyebrow as to her intention. Lulu explained, as she began to lick the mixture of their lust off of her fingers, that Poppy was a virgin and had never experienced anything like the pleasure Arthur gave her daily. While it was true that the two yordle women had been hanging out more due to the recent introduction into the Star Guardians, Arthur had no idea that the two had gotten close enough for Poppy to divulge such private information. 

  
  


As it turns out, the armour clad mallet-wielding warrior was rather shy and sensitive. She seemed pleasant enough, if a little overly formal and professional, from the few interactions he’d had with her. Lulu was adamant however that Poppy was as ‘open as a mana-starved bristlebloom’ with her, and that they were very close friends. Arthur suspected that Lulu’s inability to take much seriously may have forced Poppy to drop her professional demeanor in favour of being more open and honest with the whimsical faye sorceress, but hadn’t spent enough time around them both to know for sure. Apparently their trust in one another extended both ways, as Lulu was quick to reveal that she had told Poppy all about their relationship and even their more private activities and that she was very interested. The quirky Summoner might have felt his trust betrayed were it anyone else, but his peculiar pint-sized girlfriend was not one to do anything out of malice or spite, and so much have told her for a good reason. The thought of a threesome with both yordle women lingered in his mind as Lulu began licking his still hard cock clean of cum. He permitted Lulu to pursue such a venture, not expecting anything to really come of it, assuming Lulu to have misinterpreted or misunderstood how the warrior truly felt. 

  
  


A few days later and all thought of the potential threesome had left Arthur’s mind, after all the ranked season was in full swing and even with his more aloof playstyle he needed to concentrate. Unbeknownst to him, as he struggled to complete his promos, Lulu and Poppy sat chatting in the lobby. The diminutive women occupied a booth situated just behind the leafy overgrown hang-out of Maokai and Ivern, where a large quantity of vines and general overgrowth sprouted right out of the stone floor, affording the yordles some privacy from the rest of the lobby. Despite being out of the way of any prying eyes, Poppy’s cheeks burned crimson with embarrassment at their topic of conversation, her eyes shifting about nervously to make sure no one was eavesdropping.

  
  


“ _ Of course he’s put it in my butt! That’s like, my favourite hole to take it in! Gosh it just feels so full and thick and warm and… “ _ Lulu paused, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. She was knelt on the seat, leaning over the backrest and staring at Maokai’s back where she eyed a chipmunk nestling on his bark with distrust. Poppy made a small almost squeak like sound as she struggled to contain her embarrassment at having asked such a question, alarmed by her own body’s reaction to such a visual. She tugged at Lulu’s dress to bring her attention back to the conversation, prompting the sorceress to reluctantly swivel round and sit back down in her seat. She shot one last suspicious glance over her shoulder at the chipmunk now stuffing its cheeks with part of a pinecone, before turning back and smiling eagerly at Poppy.

  
  


“ _ Hm?” _ The cheerful yordle inquired, evidently having lost her train of thought for the dozenth time this conversation. The warrior fiddled nervously with her pigtails as she checked once more to make sure no one was listening in to their conversation. 

  
  


“ _...and it doesn’t hurt?” _ She asked nervously, the potential size difference between a human male and her small frame daunting enough on it’s own, let alone with the prospect of anal sex. She’d never even considered such a thing before now, but the way Lulu described it had her panties damp and her legs twitching in frustration below the table. 

  
  
  


“ _ What? Nooooo! You feel nice and stretched and when he erupts with his thick creamy mess ohhhhhh” _ Lulu trailed off, adjusting her dress with her hands and pressing her wrists firmly against her crotch as a shiver ran up her spine. She bit her lip, salivating at the thought of cleaning up so much of her lover’s mess, before gasping and prodding at her friend’s armoured breastplate over excitedly.

  
  


“ _ You’re thinking about it! Oh oh  _ **_oh!_ ** _ You want to try it? You’re a good friend and the tulip sages totally trust you so I’d  _ **_for sure_ ** _ let Arthur cum inside you!”  _ Lulu announced explosively, getting a little too carried away as she poked Poppy again and again, getting to her feet and jumping up and down on the booth. Poppy flinched, biting her lips as she flailed her arms in an attempt to get Lulu to quieten down, praying no one had heard her. 

  
  


“ _ Lulu please I… I didn’t say that I was… I was just thinking about your offer is all. N-not anal specifically!” _ Poppy replied in a sheepish whisper, her cheeks burning like brimstone with embarrassment, unable to hold her friend’s gaze. She was still a virgin and while she had complete self confidence in her looks, she was far too shy socially to ever hope to progress to a relationship with anyone where losing her virginity was at all likely. She had always felt like an outcast in the Institute, like she was an imposter and didn’t belong alongside powerful mages and what were practically gods. As such she was always withdrawn and polite; a highly formal facade to hide away behind. Something about her yordle companion put her at ease, however. She was a ludicrously powerful sorceress, sure, but she didn’t look down on Poppy in the slightest. In fact she often tried to lift Poppy up, both literally and metaphorically, struggling to pick her up as she remarked how tough the hammer keeper was. If she was comfortable losing her virginity and exploring her more… lustful side with anyone, it would be with Lulu.

  
  


“ _ You totally should, Arthur is the kindest person in all of Runeterra and at  _ **_least_ ** _ three quarters of the void! He’d be so gentle and considerate and I’d be able to hold your hand and we could enjoy it together!” _ Lulu exclaimed cheerfully, levitating slowly as she quickly grew distracted by the thought of guiding her lover’s manhood into her curvy friend. 

  
  


“ _ Ok…” _ Poppy admitted shyly, having had plenty of time for thought on the sorceress’s initial proposal a few days ago, finally letting excitement and curiosity get the better of her timid nature. Lulu continued unabashed, seeming not to hear her friend.

  
  


“ _ And you could watch while he stuffs me with his meat and explodes inside me, maybe even sample some of his oozey goopey tasty thick Summoner cream! Though you gotta watch out for the moon-floateys or else you’ll only be able to move your tongue in diagonals which…” _ Lulu’s eyes were drawn to Poppy’s gently waving hand, drawing her attention back to the real world. 

  
  


“ _ I said Ok. I want to… do it w-with you and your summoner i-if that’s Ok” _ She stammered nervously, Lulu’s intense completely focused gaze catching the flustered woman off guard. Without warning, Lulu leapt on to Poppy’s lap embracing her in a surprisingly gentle hug. She felt the sorcerer's hands move around her waist and squeeze her gently, and Poppy reciprocated, enjoying the unusual display of affection. 

  
  


“ _ Of course you can! I’d love to teach you and help you explore with him!~” _ Lulu chimed with a sweet yet sultry tone to her voice, enjoying the pleasant vanilla fragrance of her companion’s blonde hair as she straddled her lap. The woman’s angular armour plates were pressed uncomfortably against her skin, but for the moment she didn’t care. Poppy supposed the woman felt strangely protective of her, as the whimsical woman was far more knowledgeable than she was when it came to lewdness, and must not want to scare her off. Unbeknownst to the flattered and wildly incorrect warrior woman, Lulu had locked eyes once more with the chipmunk. It’s cheeks were now noticeably fuller, having scoffed almost half of a pinecone. Lulu’s eyes narrowed, sensing the dawn of a rivalry that would shape not only their very lives but in all likelihood the lives of everyone on Runeterra. She watched as Maokai noticed the rodent nestled on his bark, nonchalantly picking it up between two fingers and swallowing it whole.

  
  


With a shrug of indifference, Lulu leaned backwards and began excitedly planning out their evening with her friend. Poppy seemed a little taken aback by the suddenness of the proposed ‘adventure’ as Lulu put it, but with how damp her panties had gotten just from her friend’s descriptions, she was secretly eager to explore her lust as soon as possible. With the sorceress still straddling her as they spoke causing Poppy slight discomfort, she asked nervous question after nervous question, all of which Lulu was extremely happy to half answer and half ramble about whatever her mad little mind could conjure up. Lulu explained that they should both get into their Star Guardian uniforms for Arthur to add to the surprise, citing that it was his favourite of their skins and it would be fun to match one another. Poppy nodded in agreement, still blushing just as hard as she gently pushed the hyperactive support off of her lap and onto the seat next to her. The sorceress sensed that her friend might get nervous in the meantime, and so offered to have some playful fun while they waited. 

  
  


For the rest of the afternoon the pair sat giggling in the lobby as Lulu used her faye magic to harmlessly mess with both Champions and Summoners alike. Poppy wasn’t too sure as to how exactly the whimsical woman was able to use her magic in the Institute building, after all the wall just inches behind them was pure magic absorbing petricite. She guessed that perhaps the magic Lulu used was so minor it passed by unnoticed by the magic absorbing material, that or the sorceress was far more powerful than she let on. Regardless, Poppy watched on in amusement as the chaotic magic user did her thing. She watched as every one of Ezreal’s golden hairs, including his eyebrows, seemingly disappeared just as he leaned against the bar and began chatting to two female Summoners. They laughed and pointed at the egg-like head of the abnormally cocky man, who’s hair reappeared the moment he pulled out a hand mirror to check what they were laughing at, leaving both parties bewildered. Lulu cackled as Poppy struggled to breathe from laughing too hard, watching as Lulu waved her staff at Yasuo. 

  
  


The sorceress changed his tankard of ale to milk, and then to honey, and finally to juiced carrot. The yordle women struggled to contain their hearty laughter as the blade wielder didn’t react at all to the changing taste and texture of his drink, either far too drunk to care or perhaps even too drunk to notice. Poppy grabbed at Lulu’s staff to get her to stop, wiping a tear from her eye as she prepared to ask her something, leaving Yasuo’s drink as a thick mango milkshake. 

  
  


“ _ Hey I… I wanted to make sure there wasn’t any chance of us getting caught... “ _ She asked nervously, remembering having read a clause in her contract upon joining the league that specified no Summoner/Champion relations. Lulu watched keenly as Yasuo took another hearty swig of his beverage, apparently unphased by the thick tangy liquid.

  
  


“ _ Oh yeah yeah it’s totally fiiiine. We’ll go to his apartment; it's super far from the Institute, if that makes you feel better! Much less sock-grubs than here too, this one time I saw one as big as a peanut!” _ Lulu exclaimed, gesturing with her hands a size of about 7 inches. The hammer keeper rolled her eyes and smiled sweetly at the quirky woman’s usual nonsense. She was relieved to know they’d be going somewhere private, though she couldn’t help but wonder what she thought ‘peanuts’ were…

  
  


The rest of the afternoon passed by quickly, with Poppy’s nerves remaining fairly constant, even as the pair headed into the changing rooms to change into their Star Guardian attire. Poppy looked herself up and down in the mirror for a moment, smiling at herself and sticking her chest out in pride. She liked how her pigtails looked with this rich blue colour tone, and how soft and delicate her pale skin looked. She looked pretty, but was thankful her uniform kept some elements of her usual attire, with heavy white and gold plate armour resting atop a soft blue linen dress. She lifted her dress, inspecting the plain white panties beneath that matched her white thigh highs that hugged her legs, disappearing beneath golden armoured boots. She lowered her dress quickly and sheepishly played with her hair as Lulu opened the door of the changing room. With similar pale skin and a pretty white and gold dress, Lulu’s bright blue eyes seemed to sparkle at her as she smiled. 

  
  


“ _ You ready? Let’s go go go!” _ Lulu urged, throwing her hands up in excitement as she twirled about on the spot. Poppy nodded shyly, struggling to stay confident as she imagined what she’d be doing very shortly. She walked forward, ready to leave as Lulu’s expression turned from jovial to surprise as she seemed to remember something. Stood in the doorway and right in front of Poppy, she reached down and tugged her white noticeably damp panties down her legs, stepping out of them and using them to tie her long emerald green hair back into a ponytail. Poppy’s jaw dropped, a slight excitement between her thighs at just how brazen and lewd her friend was, seemingly unphased by the potential to be spotted by others in the lobby. The whimsical woman waved her forward as she held Poppy’s hand, skipping alongside her as they exited the Institute building. 

  
  


Arthur’s apartment building wasn’t too far away, and along the way Poppy inquired as to why their outfits and appearance hadn’t faded away, after all the appearance altering enchantment was only supposed to remain while inside the building or out on the rift. Lulu shrugged, smiling slyly at her armoured companion before continuing to rant about the local council of caterpillars. There was little doubt in the warrior’s mind that Lulu was using some magic of her own to maintain their Star Guardian uniform, impressed that she was able to do so whilst also spouting such absurd drivel. Nevertheless, despite not having any interest at all in the inner workings of a caterpillar autocracy turned democracy, she was thankful for the babbling woman’s nonsense to help keep her nerves subdued. 

  
  


They arrived in his apartment, a fairly spacious and modern looking abode, with a comfy looking king sized bed, a few large sofas, an enchanted fireplace and a well-stocked kitchen. Poppy’s eyes were filled with wonder at just how large human homes were; her bed at home being barely a fifth of the size of his. Lulu hoisted herself up onto the large bed, giving Poppy an unplanned eyeful of her pale shapely ass as she did so, turning around and offering the warrior her staff to help pull her up. Leaving her hammer at the foot of the bed, she climbed up with the aid of her friend and sat next to her. Noticing the telltale signs of nervousness, the sorceress leaned over and planted an excited albeit tender peck on her companion’s forehead and took her hand in hers. Poppy smiled in response, reassured, just as the front door opened. 

  
  


“ _ Arthur! _ ” The green haired woman shouted, using her staff to float over at once to the slightly shocked Summoner as he entered, landing in his arms and covering his face in loving kisses. Arthur laughed and span around with her, closing the door behind him as he squeezed her ass slightly and kissed her passionately. Lulu melted into the kiss for a moment, a muffled moan as his strong hand caressed her rear. Abruptly she pushed herself off of him, floating in the air so that she was face to face with him, beaming with excitement. 

  
  


“ _ Look! She said yes! Oh she’s so excited and cute and we’re  _ **_Star Guardians!_ ** _ ”  _ The bright eyed yordle announced, twirling in the air and landing beside Poppy on the bed, who looked decidedly more nervous than excited. Arthur looked thoroughly caught off guard, his jaw open in disbelief as he looked at the two yordle women in matching uniforms sat on his bed. 

  
  


“ _ H-hello summoner” _ Poppy managed sheepishly, her pale cheeks blossoming crimson as she noticed the sizable bulge in the handsome man’s robes. Lulu bounced beside her excitedly as she beckoned Arthur over to the bed, smiling as he removed his robe and hung it near the door before approaching, revealing simple trousers and a white T-shirt. Poppy found it hard so move her eyes up from his crotch as he approached, sitting on the bed but quickly having Lulu urge him to lie down in the middle. Before he could manage even a polite greeting to the largely unfamiliar yordle beside him, his lover began to eagerly tug at his shirt, using her magic to lift it up off of him and tossing it onto the floor. She did the same for his trousers, revealing tight black boxer shorts through which the outline of his large semi-erect cock were clearly visible. Lulu began ravenously tugging at his boxers, but Arthur held them still, shooting her a disapproving look. 

  
  


“ _ Not so eager sweetheart, we have a guest remember?”  _ Arthur remarked sweetly, his voice kind and like honey to the women’s ears. Poppy felt a shiver rise up her spine at how well-spoken and gentle his tone was. Lulu tilted her head in confusion, but spotting Poppy sat awkwardly opposite the reclined Summoner, she realised she’d gotten a little ahead of herself. She nodded in understanding, crawling around the bed and sitting behind poppy. 

  
  


“ _ It’s lovely to meet you uh… outside of work!” _ Arthur joked, feeling rather self conscious stripped down to his boxers despite laying in his own bed. Poppy struggled to look up from the bulge in his underwear as she giggled sheepishly, nodding in agreement. 

  
  


“ _ It’s nice to meet you, uh, properly too. N-not that when we work t-together it isn’t proper I-I-I just mean-” _ Lulu interrupted her friend by unbuckling her armour, her breastplate falling to the bed where it was quickly tossed onto the floor by the green haired sorceress.

  
  


“ _ It’s her first time! We get to  _ **_take her_ ** _ for her first time! She's so so so lucky!” _ Lulu chimed out, wrapping her arms around Poppy’s waist and hugging her from behind, nuzzling her cheek against her friends. The yordle nodded shyly in acknowledgemen that yes, it was in fact her first time. 

  
  


“ _ It’s Ok to be a little intimidated at first! Don’t you worry though, we’ll take things nice and slow for you and you just say the word and we’ll stop at anytime, Ok Poppy?” _ Arthur reassured, admiring the blushing yet smiling yordle currently embraced by his girlfriend. 

  
  


“ _ That’s very kind of you, thank you Summoner” _ Poppy replied, seemingly unable to drop her formality even when faced with the highly informal situation she found herself in. Arthur couldn’t help but laugh gently at being called ‘Summoner’ in his own bed, but understood the woman’s nervousness. He turned his gaze to Lulu, who was mushing her cheek passionately against Poppy’s and staring longingly at his crotch. 

  
  


“ _ Since it’s her first time, why don’t you guide her so she knows what to do?” _ Arthur suggested, shooting her a wink and nodding towards his partially erect cock. The emerald haired woman gasped and nodded eagerly, shaking Poppy slightly as she did so, somewhat calming herself as she decided on her plan of attack. She squeezed the warrior tightly as she used her faye magic to slide her lover’s boxers down his legs, his rapidly hardening cock springing forth. Poppy’s eyes were like saucers as she gasped at the sight of the massive cock before her. It was as thick as her clenched fist, and if she had to guess it was ten maybe eleven inches long. She gulped as she felt a mixture of fear and excitement, her stomach tying itself in knots and the excitement between her thighs growing hotter and hotter.

  
  


“ _ He’s so… big” _ Poppy remarked nervously, turning to head towards Lulu as she spoke, but unable to take her eyes off of it. Lulu nodded in agreement.

  
  


“ _ He’s always been big, ever since I met him. But between you and me I’ve been sneaking some virility-caps into his meals to make him grow  _ **_even_ ** _ bigger!” _ Lulu whispered in a bubbly almost giddy tone, salivating slightly at his manhood despite having seen it daily for the past few years. Poppy didn’t know what virility-caps were, but they had certainly had the desired effect. The hammer keeper gasped as Lulu gripped her wrists, moving her hands forward, making her place them either side of his shaft. Poppy blushed hard, unable to make eye contact with Arthur with her hands now upon his member. Her fingertips were just unable to meet around his thick shaft.

  
  


“ _ There you go! So this is called a handjob! You move your hands up and down and up and down and it makes Arty feel  _ **_really_ ** _ good!” _ Lulu explained, moving her hands up and down whilst still holding her friend’s wrists, moving Poppy’s hands up and down his shaft. As if to emphasize the point, Arthur let out a pleasured sigh at her movements. The lustful noise he’d made at her movements made her spine tingle once more, a strange feeling of pride in her chest as she continued to move her hands up and down. Lulu grinned from ear to ear as she watched, one of her hands moving steadily up to the woman’s petite bust as she gently groped her friend. Poppy didn’t notice, far too focused on her hand movements and just how damp her panties were; it felt like she was in danger of her lust dripping on to the bedsheets below.

  
  


As Poppy continued moving her hands from the head of his cock all the way down to the base of his shaft, biting her lip and marvelling at how hot it felt, Lulu moved so that she was knelt next to Arthur’s chest. She leaned over him, grasping his face in her hands and pressed her lips against his as her tongue eagerly found its way into his mouth. The sorceress, though scatterbrained, was always passionate and eager when it came to their love-making. As such the pair would often find themselves making out for almost as long as they spent fucking, whispering sweet nothings back and forth inbetween exploring eachother’s tongue. Poppy continued to stroke his cock which twitched and throbbed slightly in her hands from the stimulation, noticing a few drops of clear precum leaking down his shaft. Arthur opened one eye as the kissing continued, noticing the blue-haired yordle looking at them with apparent interest and longing. 

  
  


Arthur broke the kiss, slapping Lulu lightly on the ass to encourage her to cease her onslaught of passion. She looked at him with confusion, tilting her head like a dog would when given an unclear instruction. He nodded down to Poppy, who’s gaze had returned to his large erect cock. 

  
  


“ _ I think she wants to try a taste of ‘passion’ too” _ He whispered, shooting a sly wink at his girlfriend who nodded eagerly in understanding. Lulu quickly clambered over his chest so that she was sat on the opposite side of Poppy, staring deeply into her bright blue eyes.

  
  


“ _ Want to try kissing?!”  _ Lulu asked wildly. Though it seemed to Poppy that the woman was perhaps a tad too overexcited, Arthur grinned at how comparatively tame she was being in the presence of their guest, noting that she clearly had a great deal of liking and concern for her similarly sized friend. Poppy nodded slightly, biting her lip as she looked up to the handsome man. She wanted to make sure such a thing was Ok though, after all this was Lulu’s beloved and kissing seemed a lot more intimate than a simple handjob. As she turned back to face her friend, she was shocked to find Lulu leant over the man, pressing her lips firmly and eagerly against her own. Her eyes wide with shock, her hands came to a stand still against the man’s shaft as she felt her friend’s tongue move steadily into her mouth. The sorceress moved her tongue against hers, gripping the top of Poppy’s dress to pull her more towards her, deepening the kiss. Poppy wasn’t attracted to women, and had certainly never thought of doing anything so indecent with Lulu before, but couldn’t help the excitement the new experience brought her and was unable to resist dancing her tongue against her friend’s. 

  
  


Arthur watched the pair kiss in fascination as they both moved their hands up and down his shaft. After a few moments of passionate saliva exchange, Lulu broke the kiss leaving a few strands of the clear liquid connecting their lower lips. Poppy’s breathing was heavy and she whimpered slightly as the kissing stopped, having been unconsciously grinding herself against the Summoner’s thigh. The magic user giggled at her in amusement, noting the inexperienced woman tasted of fluff-berries and pine-imps, before nodding towards Arthur.

  
  


“ _ There I’ve taught you what to do, go try it out!” _ She encouraged, licking her lips and beginning to lick and suckle against Arthur’s cock as she continued to stroke it, nodding her once again in Arthur’s direction. Poppy, now becoming intoxicated by lust, did as she was told and moved up the bed so that she was knelt next to Arthur’s chest. The man smiled eagerly at her, one eye partly closed as his lover began to feverishly run her tongue up and down his shaft. He put a gentle yet strong hand against Poppy’s waist which made her heart skip a beat, guiding her carefully forward until her face was mere inches from his. Poppy closed her eyes and pursed her lips, an adorable sight that made Arthur smirk slightly before bringing his lips up to meet hers. Lulu watched on, lustfully lapping at the summoner’s cock as she began to finger herself beneath her dress.

  
  


The kiss was gentle at first, allowing Poppy to take the lead. Following Lulu’s demonstration however, her tongue quickly moved between his lips and soon enough they were tongue kissing passionately. The sorceress watched on in fascination, collecting a few drops of her boyfriend’s precum onto her tongue and swallowing them greedily as she did so. Were it anyone else locking lips with her man, she’d have felt a pang of jealousy or even rage. But because it was Poppy, her faithful and sexually naive friend, she was more than happy to share. After all, she was thankful to be able to watch her hubby kissing from this angle, noting just how hot he looked while doing so. She noticed with disappointment however that his hand had not ventured further than her waist, and eager for her friend to get the ‘proper’ experience, she used her faye magic to move his hand down her body until he was cupping her ass. 

  
  


Poppy moaned into the kiss as she felt his strong hand grasp her ass, effortlessly spreading her cheek to the side and squeezing it firmly. As the kiss progressed, with Lulu leaning back on to the bed and using her feet to continue to stroke her lovers cock so she could watch from a better angle, his fingers ventured further between her thighs. He was surprised by just how damp the fabric of her panties was, his fingertips quickly becoming slick as they moved against her crotch. She shivered once more from unexpected pleasure as his fingertips reached her clit; even through the fabric of her panties the slight friction was immensely gratifying. Wishing to push her further, he rubbed his fingers in small circular motions against the damp spot, breaking the kiss so that Lulu could clearly hear the sweet lustful moans leaving her lips. The sorceress quickened the stroking with her feet as she finger fucked herself, watching Poppy moan and shudder from her lover’s fingers. Before the teasing could go any further however, Poppy inhaled sharply and then whimpered in pleasure, her small frame shaking as the came messily from the stimulation.

  
  


Arthur watched in amusement as she quivered, her mess dripping steadily through her panties and down his fingers, leaving a wet spot on the bed sheets below. Lulu sat bolt upright, knuckles deep in herself as she laughed hysterically, adding to Poppy’s embarrassment. Seeing the yordle frown slightly, Arthur quickly clarified that sometimes Lulu laughed when she came, and that she wasn’t laughing at her. Reassured, Poppy panted and struggled to keep her composure, her thighs refusing to stop quivering every few moments. 

  
  


“ _ How’d that feel?” _ Lulu asked once she herself had regained her composure, sucking on her wet fingers as her toes massaged the head of Arthur’s cock which was now dripping steadily with precum. Lulu blushed, hiding her mouth with her hands, shocked at such lewd noises having left her lips. 

  
  


“ _ A-amazing…” _ She replied quietly, scarcely believing that a Summoner had just brought her to orgasm with his fingers. Lulu nodded eagerly in agreement, fondly remembering the first time she’d been made to cum with his fingers, though at the time they were pressed against her cervix not lightly rubbing her clit. Lulu took her feet off of Arthur’s cock and beckoned Poppy back over. 

  
  


“ _ Come over her and I’ll teach you all about sucking cock” _ Lulu teased in an almost sultry tone as she locked eyes with the other yordle, swirling her tongue around the underside of his tip. Poppy blushed hard, alarmed by how quickly turned on she was again. Before she could move back to his cock, Lulu spoke once more.

  
  


“ _ Oh and take those panties off girl, they must be  _ **_soaked_ ** _ by now, it’s not like you need them!” _ The sorceress exclaimed, her voice muffled slightly by the cock pressing against her lips. As embarrassing as it was for her, she wanted to do as she was told. She stood up, bending forward and offering Arthur (unknowingly) a great view of her plump pale ass as she pulled her panties down her legs and stepped out of them, a few strands of her mess connecting her lips to her panties. Arthur’s cock throbbed at the sight of the woman’s mess soaked inner thighs and shapely ass, which was decently thicker than his lover’s comparatively slender frame. Poppy got to her knees by his cock once more, licking her lips as she watched Lulu take the head into her mouth completely.

  
  


“ _ So- _ **_mm_ ** _ you-got _ **_mm_ ** _ to  _ **_mm_ ** _ ake- _ **_m_ ** _ -sure y- _ **_mmmn_ ** _ ”  _ She paused for a second, taking his cock out of her mouth, finding it decidedly too hard to speak with her mouth full.   
  


“ _ You’ve got to make sure you relax your throat, and the deeper you can get it the better! It’s  _ **_super_ ** _ easy, watch!” _ She exclaimed, immediately plunging the cock back into her mouth and making muffled noises of satisfaction as more and more of his cock disappeared into her mouth. Poppy watched in awe as her neck bulged, almost four inches of the monstrously thick shaft pushing up into her throat. Lulu held this for a moment, her arm moving as she fingered herself vigorously, before lifting her head and the now saliva-soaked cock slid messily out from between her lips. She used her mess-covered fingers to beckon Poppy forward once again, nodding frantically as her friend stuck her tongue out, tentatively touching his cock with it. 

  
  


With a combination of encouragement, both from her spritely companion and the man she was servicing, Poppy’s confidence grew and her timid licks turned to taking the head gingerly into her mouth. She struggled to get it more than in inch or two inside of her, her eyes watering slight as it moved to the entrance of her throat. Lulu apparently wanted to watch this, lying on her back and using the soles of her feet to massage the rest of his shaft as she once again began finger fucking herself. Poppy had little choice but to watch, locking eyes with her green haired friend as she pushed her fingers in and out of her pussy, her nectar dripping down on to the bed below. Poppy closed her eyes for a few moments, trying to push more of the large cock into her throat, desperate to impress and pleasure Arthur just as Lulu did. She managed only another inch or so before opening her eyes, shocked to see Lulu fingering herself twice as fast, something white in her mouth. Her eyes widened as she realised Lulu had stuffed her discarded panties into her mouth, which she had thoroughly drenched with her juices not a few moments before. 

  
  


The sight should have confused and embarrassed her, but watching her friend perform such lewd movements while tasting her mess, her boyfriend’s cock in her mouth, it turned her on fiercely. No longer wishing to take a passive role in the threesome, and perhaps beginning to get close from the combined stimuli of Poppy’s mouth and Lulu’s feet, Arthur moved his hand down beneath the previously armoured yordle’s thighs. His fingers moved tentatively against her sticky mess-soaked entrance. The yordle felt a shiver run up her spine once more, her eyes rolling back in her head slightly as she anticipated feeling his fingers inside of her. It didn’t take long for him to do so, pushing two fingers slowly partially up between her warm wet walls. She moaned hard against his cock, trying harder to satisfy him and fit as much as she could into her throat. Lulu, seeing that her friend was struggling to push him into her throat, wanted to try help. She sat herself up, her tongue still lapping against the sweet soaked fabric in her mouth, as she gripped Poppy’s pigtails in each hand. 

  
  


Poppy raised an eyebrow at her quizzically, her eyes widening in realisation as Lulu pulled eagerly at her hair. She screwed her eyes tight as she was pulled downwards, feeling her throat filled and stretched as Arthur’s monstrously thick manhood made its way into her airway. Her eyes watered fiercely, desperately turned on by how rough her friend was being with her and how deep he was in her throat, all the while his fingers were moving in and out of her dripping entrance. Poppy felt as if she’d taken the whole thing inside of her, expecting her lips to be less than an inch from his base. In actuality, she’d got a little less than 5 inches inside of her, the woman’s slight frame just far too small to manage a cock of his size. Arthur used his free hand to tap Lulu on the shoulder, worried that perhaps she was being too rough with their guest. The whimsical woman let go gently, actually seeming rather bashful as she blushed and mouthed a sorry to Arthur or at least as best she could with Poppy’s panties still stuffed in her mouth.

  
  


Poppy let his cock slide out of her mouth, breathing and moaning hard as she caught her breath, rocking her hips against his fingers. Her lips quickly returned to his cock however, expecting her to have had enough to Lulu’s roughness, finding himself moaning softly as he felt himself getting close. Poppy locked eyes with Lulu as she throated his cock once more, her eyes firmly on her fellow Star Guardian’s fingers as she began messily finger fucking herself to the sight once more. It didn’t take much longer for Arthur to climax, with Poppy taking it out of her throat just in time to watch his cock erupt with ropes of thick creamy cum. Some splattered messily against her face, dripping from her fringe onto her cheek and onto her dress, with most of it dripping messily down his shaft and onto the bed. Thick streams of the stuff coated Lulu’s meager feet, who quickly sat up and began greedily lapping the mess from his cock into her mouth. 

  
  


The sapphire haired woman watched in awe for a few moments, surprised by just how much cum he’d been able to muster. It pooled on either side of his waist, a few drops still leaking out of the tip. She watched as Lulu licked the hot mess clean of his cock, and wanting to please them both as best she could, she leaned down to do the same. As the first few drops hit her tongue, she could see why Lulu loved it so much. It was thick and creamy yet slightly salty, a pleasant moreish quality that made her grind her hips harder against the Summoner’s fingers as she swallowed it. Before she’d managed more than a few mouthfuls however, she noticed the sorceress stripping herself entirely, wearing nothing but her decorative Star Guardian headpiece. Before Poppy could take in her naked frame, she found herself being leapt on, Lulu feverishly tearing her dress from her to leave her in a similar undressed state. Poppy now knelt completely bare save for her thigh high socks and her mess that was beginning to soak the tops of them. Lulu took the panties from her mouth and flung them haphazardly to the side.

  
  


“ _ You did amazing! Now comes the  _ **_fun_ ** _ part, you get to feel him inside of you  _ **_properly_ ** _!”  _ The bubbly yordle chimed, with Arthur’s fingers sliding out of Poppy’s hot pussy as he sat up.

  
  


“ _...if you want to, of course” _ Arthur added, aware that perhaps Lulu was getting ahead of herself. Undeterred, he watched as his lover pushed Poppy down onto the bed, turning to face Arthur as she straddled her friend’s waist, using her hands to spread her legs. The faye sorceress was practically salivating as she eyed Arthur’s cock, nodding repeatedly to Poppy’s sopping wet entrance. Arthur leaned to the side so that he could see the warrior’s face, surprised to find her expression just as eager as his girlfriend’s. 

  
  


“ _ P-please…” _ She managed, biting her lip exposing her adorable snaggletooth as her hands made their way to her breasts, cupping and fondling her small bust. Arthur’s cock twitched at the sight, eager to give his guest what she wanted. For a moment he mused how ever since his relationship began with Lulu, how he’d never seemed to need a break from sex after orgasming. He wondered if perhaps this was due to her faye magic for a moment, trying to remember if this had ever been the case before he’d met her. His mind was sidetracked however as his lover reached down and spread the virgin yordle’s pussy for him, hooking her fingers inside and holding her inviting looking hole open. Poppy squeaked as she felt her friend’s fingers enter her, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she awaited his cock. 

  
  


He pushed his head against her entrance, Lulu practically drooling and grinding herself against the woman below her as she watched her boyfriend’s cock push slowly inside of Poppy. The hammer keeper moaned aloud, her legs twitching and straining prompting Lulu to hold them still as she felt her walls stretched out by his manhood. She couldn’t see, since her friend was straddling her and her ass was in the way, but it felt as if he was going to break her open. Her eyes rolled back into her head as another inch entered her, and then another. All in all he was able to push almost a third of his cock into her tight virgin hole, a little under 4 inches. As his soft hot tip contacted her cervix, Poppy made a lustful moan so instinctual and raw that she surprised herself, prompting a moan of approval from Lulu who was beginning to feel jealous at her boyfriend being the only one to get to make her friend make cute noises.

  
  


Lulu readjusted herself, staring lovingly up at Arthur as she lowered her head down to lick the woman’s clit and his mess-covered shaft, subsequently placing her thighs either side of Poppy’s face. With the combined stimuli of the Summoner’s thick cock thrusting slowly in and out of her, and her friend’s excited tongue suckling and lapping at her clit, she came quickly and in quick succession. She struggled to keep her eyes open, let alone her legs still (even with Lulu gripping her thighs fiercely). When her eyes opened briefly, she was met with the sight of Lulu’s drenched pussy barely an inch above her. She wasn’t into women, at least she didn’t think she was, so the sight of her friend’s privates did little for her. She screwed her eyes shut, trying not to think too much about the sweet tasting liquid that dripped steadily down her friend’s thighs and into her open moaning mouth. After several minutes of steadily harder and harder thrusts, with Poppy’s small frame moving back and forth with each thrust, she bit her lip as she felt his member throb and pulse within her.

  
  


Arthur unleashed a torrent of hot lust inside of the shuddering yordle, the head of his cock pushed firmly against her cervix as he shot again and again into her tight entrance. Poppy could swear she felt herself filling up, a curious intoxicating warmth inside of her even after he pulled out. Her walls were gaped open slightly, leaking heavily onto the bed sheets below, a puddle of the Summoner’s cream accumulating under her ass. Lulu dipped her fingers into the messy puddle, licking them clean as she compared his taste to nutty oaken-root-caps. Arthur kissed his lover on the forehead, supportive but a little weary of her nonsense, feeling a little tired after cumming so hard. She shook her head with a dissatisfied look on her face, reaching out to him and pulling him in for a deep and messy kiss, which seemed to reinvigorate his stamina almost immediately. 

  
  


Wanting her share of getting filled, Lulu flipped herself over so that she was lying face-to-face on top of Poppy, hooking her legs underneath her friend’s. Their clits were sandwiched together much like their breasts, Lulu rising and falling ever so slightly as her friend breathed heavily, coming down from her multiple orgasms. Lulu beamed down at her fellow Star Guardian as she reached back and slapped her own ass, indicating to Arthur that she was ready to get fucked. Knowing his partner could manage his size just fine, the summoner pushed himself easily inside of her entrance, bottoming out after just five inches. His thrusts were eager and rough, knowing just how his lover liked it, spanking her ass roughly as he plowed her tiny cunt. Poppy looked up at her friend, hooking her arms around her to hold her steady as the woman moaned out alongside the lewd wet sound of Arthur thrusting in and out of her. Lulu was drooling with pleasure as she half screamed, half moaned. A few droplets rained down onto Poppy’s face and into her mouth as she moaned from the clitoral stimulation. Shit bit her lip in contemplation of the woman’s familiar taste. She wanted to kiss someone again, surely it didn’t matter too much if it happened to be a girl…

  
  


Poppy gave in to desire, closing her eyes tight as she pulled her friend down to her face, their lips and shortly after tongues quickly pressing together. Arthur watched in lustful fascination as he fucked his girlfriend, enjoying the cute muffled moans escaping both their occupied mouths. The sorceress’s mess dripped steadily down against her friend, a messy strand of lust connecting their lips as Arthur stretched hers. After several minutes of heated fucking and saliva exchange, the inexperienced yordle broke the kiss, uttering a question.

  
  


“ _ C-could I try take it in my mouth again?” _ She asked timidly. Despite her shy tone of voice, the couple were impressed at her taking the initiative, and Lulu excitedly mushed the woman’s chubby cheeks as she nodded frantically in agreement before Arthur had even responded. Arthur pulled out of the sorceress, who quickly dismounted her friend. Poppy was ready to sit up, but Lulu urged her to stay laying down, that it was easier to get as deep as possible. She nodded shyly, knowing that her friend was far more knowledgeable with this kind of thing and trusting her judgement. She lay back down, looking with hungry eyes at Arthur who positioned himself in front of her face. She felt determined to take him deeper this time, wanting to please the Summoner as good as Lulu had been able to. She watched his cock approach her lips, fresh intimidation at his size. She gulped before opening her mouth wide, trying to deny the excitement that came with knowing the slick wet mess coating his shaft was from her fellow Star Guardian.

  
  


As the Summoner pushed himself into her throat slowly, Poppy moaning against the sickly sweet taste of her friend’s mess as it moved into her throat, Lulu grinned and began lapping at the puddle of cum between her legs. The warrior yordle gripped the bed sheets either side of her firmly as she felt her throat stretch and bulge. She was able to accommodate an extra inch of his cock this way, pleasured moans coming from both Arthur and the petite woman. Poppy’s thighs twitched as she felt Lulu’s tongue brush against them, evidently having run out of cum to lap up from the sheets and moving on to the mess coating her. She felt her heart race faster as the Star Guardian’s tongue moved further along her thighs, less than an inch from her pussy. She tried to focus on the sensation of accommodating Arthur’s cock in her throat to distract herself, telling herself it was only him that was turning her on. Her back arched and she moaned against his cock upon feeling her friend’s tongue push inside of her, lapping up the cream filling she’d been given previously. Her hands moved from the bedsheets to grip Lulu’s hair roughly, willing her tongue deeper as she ate her out and the Summoner began to fuck her throat rougher and rougher. 

  
  


Try as he might, even after almost half an hour of using her throat and watching his girlfriend go to town on her pussy, now using her fingers to scoop his seed from out of her to lick clean, he was unable to finish. He pulled out, needing something more stimulation to sate his lust. Both women were eager to comply, with Lulu directing Poppy to sit opposite her as they used both of their feet to stroke his shaft and head. Arthur moaned steadily and pleasantly, his masculine tone quickly causing Poppy to begin fingering herself much like Lulu had earlier in the evening. The sorceress complimented her friend over and over as their feet grew steadily slick with precum, trying to edge the summoner closer and closer to climaxing. 

  
  


“ _ You’re a natural, I bet you could take him in your ass too, god I’d love to see that” _ Lulu commented, batting her eyelashes at Poppy as she massaged Arthur’s tip with her toes once more. This seemed to catch the Star Guardian’s attention much more than the other lustful ramblings however, and she replied eagerly while keeping her fingers knuckles deep in her cum-filled pussy. 

  
  


“ _ I-I’d like to try that” _ She managed, with a sly smirk appearing on Lulu’s lips that lead her to believe she had been hoping she’d say that. Much like before: the sorceress pounced on her, though this time she instructed the Star Guardian to get on all fours. Poppy did as she was told, her legs shaky and her expression nervous as Arthur positioned himself behind her. He would have never considered such a thing with the inexperienced woman, even lecturing Lulu that such an act would not happen were they ever to convince her into bed with them. But with the eagerness of wanting to come, combined with how soft and inviting the woman’s rear looked, he couldn’t bring himself to complain. He gripped her waist firmly, making the woman squeak. She felt Lulu’s fingers enter her pussy once more and moaned, before moaning even louder as those same fingers pushed their way inside her tight ass without warning. Though the faye sorceress was mad was lust, and just plain old mad, she didn’t want her friend to get injured and therefore spent a good few minutes steadily warming up and stretching her friends ass until it gaped nicely. 

  
  


Arthur would have been almost touched by his girlfriend’s tender gesture, were it not for how wildly turned on watching her finger fuck her best friend’s ass was getting him. As soon as her fingers left the woman’s well-lubed hole, he eagerly pushed his tip against it. Lulu repositioned herself so that she was underneath her friend, hooking her legs round her waist and holding Poppy’s face in her hands so she could savour every lustful expression she made. With a little effort, the head of his cock pushed inside of her twitching read, the summoner moaning loudly as her tight walls clamped down on his cock. Now it was the warrior woman’s turn to drool, all manner of lewd noises escaping her lips as she felt another inch push inside of her, threatening to break her in half. He tightened his grip on her waist, pushing forward further and further inside of the moaning quivering short-stack until almost six inches were inside of her. 

  
  


The combined stimuli of their previous double footjob and Poppy’s incredible ass was too much for even Arthur’s stamina to bear for long. He managed half a dozen slow, deliberate thrusts inside of the diminutive woman who squirted and squirted messily over the eager yordle’s body below her, who licked her juices from her body with her fingers. On the sixth thrust, his stamina gave out, resulting in a monumentally large orgasm. He tried to pull out, but found Lulu’s leg curl around his thighs, holding him inside of her as his cock pulsed and unloaded thick rope after rope deep inside of Poppy’s ass. She felt her stomach fill with warmth as her eyes rolled into the back of her head, his cock getting thicker slightly and stretching her further as cum barrelled through it and into her insides. By the time he’d finished cumming she felt her stomach weigh heavier than before, feeling as if she’d just finished an incredibly large meal. The summoner pulled out slowly, his cock finally falling limp as a fountain of cream leaked steadily out of the woman’s ass and into his girlfriend’s awaiting mouth. 

  
  


After taking almost half an hour to get clean, change the bedsheets, and calm Lulu down adequately enough for her to be no longer vibrating with excitement, Arthur lay down in bed with his girlfriend snuggled against one arm and Poppy snuggled against the other. Poppy drifted off to sleep near instantly, leaving the lovebirds to kiss gently and passionately, making sure not to wake her.

  
  


“ _ Think she liked it?” _ Arthur asked jokingly, prompting a playful giggle from his lover. 

  
  


“ _ I know I did~” _ She teased back, before snuggling down for a night of comfort and well earned rest.

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  



End file.
